


You're A Mess Without Him

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scruffy Arthur, Teeny Tiny Hint of Gwen/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: While Merlin's away on a visit to Ealdor, there's a noticeable change in Arthur's appearance. The entire castle seems to know why and exactly what Arthur should do about it once Merlin returns.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1051
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	You're A Mess Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for putting this together so quickly. This fest is the highlight of my April! 
> 
> Confession: I don't own these characters, don't claim them, and have never once in my life made even one money off of them.

“You’re not Merlin.”

Why he had chosen to state the obvious, Arthur wasn’t sure. The knock on his chamber door was enough to let him know he’d be disappointed when he opened it.

“Very good, sire. Now let’s try another. Am I Geoffrey?”

“Shut up, George. Bad attempts at humor are Merlin’s job.”

“And he excels at it.”

“True,” Arthur agreed. “Why isn’t he back?”

“Sir Leon expects that the spring thaw slowed his return. You know how muddy the roads from Ealdor can get. Now shall we proceed?”

Uther once cautioned Arthur about proper management of the castle staff.

“You must never give the illusion that you are friends,” Uther instructed. “Doing so will only undermine your authority. Servants should fear you.”

While his father had thoroughly instilled fear in the hearts of Camelot’s maids and stewards, Arthur found that his experience differed greatly. He was just as likely to be feared by the wind and the rain. Not that Arthur wanted to be feared.

In this new golden age, the serving staff equaled if not exceeded the weather in terms of being an unruly force of nature. Though no one came close to matching Merlin’s impudence, the king’s manservant served as a role model, a source of inspiration to the rest. As a result, Arthur found himself shuffled through his days, herded almost.

Like right now.

Somehow George had managed to push through the doorway, retrieve a chair, and position Arthur in it. Before he could voice protest, a sheet had been draped over his clothes and a comb raked through his hair.

It was when he saw the shears approaching his head that Arthur finally regained some semblance of control over the situation.

“I think I’ll give him a few more hours. It should be alright.”

George said nothing but cleared his throat in a way that indicated Arthur was wrong.

“You disagree?”

“I…”

“Speak freely.”

“Camelot does have a reputation to uphold, sire. You do the realm an injustice appearing in public like that.”

“Looking like what?”

“You’re scruffy, sire.”

“Scruffy?”

“You haven’t had your hair cut since Merlin left to visit his mother and it’s been at least three days since you’ve shaved. You’re scruffy.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. And if you show up to preside over the baking competition looking like that…”

“Let me give him a few more hours.”

“I understand that you prefer Merlin’s touch…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“It sounded like something.”

“Let’s just say that Merlin is more intimately familiar with your grooming rituals. And…”

“And what?”

“You should know that the serving staff have been discussing the matter for some time. We want you to know that we fully support you. In case that’s why you’ve been hesitant.”

“You support me but I’m hesitant? I don’t follow.”

“In your pursuit of Merlin, sire. We know you’re not manipulating him or abusing your power to…”

“George, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I assure that there’s nothing between us.”

“Not yet, sire, nothing formal anyway. But when the time is right, we’re cheering for you.”

How had they known? Arthur thought he’d done such a good job of keeping those feelings hidden.

“I know I’m not Merlin, sire, but I’m still happy to give you a trim. Only to make do until he returns.”

“George.”

“Yes, sire?”

“Go polish something.”

With an exasperated huff, George departed.

♡♡♡♡♡

“You’re not Merlin.”

Even without turning to look, Arthur knew. Though there had been no knock this time, the door swung open far too softly to be Merlin.

“George said you were sharp today. I see he was right.”

Gwen dragged a chair over to sit in front of him.

“You poor thing,” she said, gently brushing the hair away from his eyes with her fingers. “You’re a mess without him.”

“It’s a little long but it’s not that bad.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Guinevere. I’m perfectly capable of managing on my own while Merlin visits his mother.”

“Is that why the kitchen staff say that your tray keeps returning with the food half eaten? Or why Leon was talking about you nodding off during yesterday’s council meeting?”

“Why are you keeping track of my dinner trays?”

“Because you’re my friend and I worry about you. And because Merlin’s my friend and he asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s away.”

Arthur sighed and slumped in his chair. Years of experience had taught him that he was powerless to resist when Guinevere and Merlin teamed up against him.

Gwen laughed, then took his hands in her own.

“Arthur, I consider you one of my closest friends and I want you to know that I’m saying this from a place of love. You look like shit.”

She rose and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the mirror.

“See?”

Guinevere had a point. His hair was shagging in his eyes, while stubble covered his face.

“Maybe I should have let George trim it,” Arthur muttered.

“Honestly, I don’t think it would matter if he did. You won’t be you again until Merlin’s back. But you should neaten up a little so you can judge tonight’s competition.”

“I could postpone it. Wait until Merlin can…”

“You can do no such thing. Some of the entries will spoil and you know how hard people have worked on this.”

“Can’t they just use magic to preserve the food? When we were lifting the ban, Gaius said…”

“I’ve never cooked with magic, so I don’t know, but that’s beside the point. Merlin would give you ten kinds of hell if he found out you were making them wait.”

Once, Arthur thought, Guinevere would have immediately apologized for taking that tone with him. Now she simply stared at him waiting for him to concede.

“Fine. I’ll try to make myself presentable.”

“Want me to give you a quick trim?”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the offer. It’s just…”

“You like it better when Merlin does it. And,” she continued, giving him a knowing smile, “you like to feel his fingers in your hair.”

“Hush.”

“I imagine that to trim your fringe, he has to get close. So that his face is just a couple inches away from yours.”

“It’s his professional dedication.”

“It’s dedication alright, but professionalism has nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Does he lick his lips while he concentrates?”

“Sometimes.”

Arthur knew he was in trouble as soon as the word slipped out.

“Can you feel his breath on your face?”

“I… don’t see why that’s relevant.”

“Do you imagine kissing him?”

“Shut up, Guinevere.”

She laughed as he felt his cheeks flare.

“For what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure he’s imagining the same thing.”

“Is that what he said?”

“Arthur, he doesn’t need to. It’s obvious to anyone who sees the pair of you together that you’re both taken with each other. Why do you think Mithian told Merlin he was a very lucky man the last time she came to visit?”

“She thought…?”

“She knew. Like everyone knows. Except for the two of you, apparently.”

“So what do I do?”

“Start with a comb. You can probably keep it out of your eyes today if you can track down some hair balm. Then snog Merlin senseless when he gets back.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It really is.”

“Then why haven’t you kissed Leon?”

“That is none of your business. And who’s to say I haven’t?”

“So that means…”

“That you need to get ready.”

Gwen retrieved his comb from the drawer where Merlin kept it and flicked him gently on the nose with it.

“I’ll see you at the judging,” she said, leaving him alone to ponder her words.

♡♡♡♡♡

“Finally!” Arthur said as the door flew open. “You’re late getting back and I was worried that… You’re not Merlin.”

“No, but I have it on good authority that Camelot’s princess is need of hair balm.”

“Is that why you barged in?”

“I was told that the reputation of the realm was at stake. And that you probably wouldn’t answer a knock.”

“Was it George or Guinevere who told you?”

“Neither. George and Gwen were talking with Leon and he sent me. They’re right, you know. You really do fall apart when Merlin’s not here.”

“Thank you for the balm, Gwaine. You can leave it on the table and see yourself out.”

Arthur had no desire to repeat this conversation for a third time.

“Do you know how to use it?”

“I imagine it can’t be that difficult.”

“Which shows that you know nothing about haircare. Now sit still and let me work.”

“No!”

Gwaine laughed.

“Gwen was right. You really won’t let anyone else touch your hair. You miss Merlin’s magic touch.”

“Shut up, Gwaine. There’s nothing magical about it. Merlin simply knows what I like. And that’s not how I meant for that to come out.”

“Is it not? Because it sounded about right to me.”

“Anyway,” Arthur continued, trying his best to soldier on, “he should be back any minute now. I’ll wait for him.”

“I think it’s time for you to stop waiting. The pair of you have been waiting for years. If one of you doesn’t make a move soon, I’ll be forced to take drastic action. And I’ve got backup. Gwen, Leon, George, the serving staff, the knights, and all the Rising Sun regulars are in agreement. You need to kiss him.”

“Why am I the one who has to do it? Why can’t he kiss me first?”

“Because he’s terrified that he’ll ruin your friendship and that you’ll feel awkward around him and that you might even send him away.”

“But if I kiss him, who’s to say that I won’t do all of those things to him?”

“Are you seriously asking that question? He’s risked his life for you more times than I can count, he puts up with your sulky moods, washes your socks, and trims your hair. I’ve even heard the little songs he sings to you to help you fall asleep when we’re out on patrol.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything.

“You’re idiots, the both of you.”

“Leave the balm and get out.”

“Whatever you say, princess. But don’t apply too much or your hair will get crunchy. And think about what I said with the kissing.”

♡♡♡♡♡

The rest of the day brought no more interruptions.

As the hours passed, Arthur paced his chambers, desperate for Merlin to return. Continuously glancing out the window did nothing to make him appear. As the courtyard filled with the bakers laying out their entries, Arthur knew he had no choice but to get ready on his own.

It was too late to shave but maybe he could do something with the hair balm.

“Nope,” he said upon inspecting the contents of the vial. It was far too sticky for Arthur’s liking.

He’d have to make do with the comb. Just as soon as he managed to get his clothes on.

This was not, Arthur had to concede, the most kingly he’d ever looked. But there was no time left. He needed to get down to the courtyard.

Arthur hurried through the castle corridors, bolting down the stairs two at a time. As he rounded on the landing he almost collided with someone heading in the opposite direction.

“I’m sorry. I… Merlin?”

“Oh dollophead, you really are a hot mess. Let’s see what we can do to sort you.”

Gods, Arthur had missed that voice.

“You’re back,” he said as Merlin led him to an empty storeroom. “I was worried that something had happened.”

“You know I’ll always come back to you,” Merlin said, turning his attention to Arthur’s outfit.

It was a relief to be jostled and shoved while Merlin tucked and preened.

“That should do for your clothes, but your hair is another matter.”

“I know. I should have let George trim it.”

“I don’t know. I kind of like it.”

Merlin licked his lips as his fingers ran through Arthur’s hair, styling it as best he could.

“Really?” Arthur asked swallowing hard.

“Well, I did say you were a hot mess.”

Merlin’s face turned red and he looked away, giving Arthur hope that maybe there was some truth in what George and Guinevere and Gwaine had said.

“If you like it, I’ll keep it. Although now I really wish I’d shaved.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because,” Arthur said, summoning all the courage he could muster, “it’s sharp and scratchy. And that simply will not do for kissing someone.”

“And who are you going to kiss?”

“You. If you’ll let me.”

“Oh.”

Was that disappointment in Merlin’s voice?

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. There’s no pressure and I’m sorry if I misunderstood what…”

“No. It’s not that. I want you to kiss me. It’s just… I can fix your stubble problem right now. But you might not want to anymore after I do.”

“Merlin, I cannot think of a single thing that would make me not want to kiss you. So hurry up and do whatever it is. And stop licking your lips like that. It’s distracting.”

There was a briefest of flirty smiles then Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s face.

“I hope you won’t hate me.”

“Stop worrying about stupid things and get on with it.”

Merlin’s hands had a slight tremble but he kept them in place as he began whispering quietly, the words impossible to make out. Arthur’s eyes darted from his lips to his eyes. Bright blue flashed with gold. Then, for the first time in days, Arthur’s face stopped itching.

“You have magic.”

Merlin nodded.

“And I’m guessing this isn’t a recent development.”

Merlin nodded again.

“Which means that this whole time, you could have been using magic to get me clean and groomed and dressed.”

“Yes but…”

“You thought I’d be upset? I can see how you would have thought that once. But I thought it would be clear after I repealed the ban that sorcerers are now welcome in Camelot.”

“I know that.”

“Then it has to be something stupid. Like you thought I’d accuse you of lying all this time and be angry.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. Think of how much time we could have saved. Think of how much later I could have slept each day. And now I can.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“If I use my magic for all of that, then I won’t get to touch you.”

“You are ridiculous,” Arthur said, leaning in to press his lips against Merlin’s.

Which wasn’t to say that Arthur wasn’t ridiculous in his own right. All those years he’d wasted worrying that Merlin wouldn’t feel the same way. And yet, here Merlin was, kissing him back with so much enthusiasm that it was all Arthur could do to stay standing.

“Why,” Merlin panted when they broke apart for air, “am I ridiculous?”

“Because I’m sure we can find lots of other ways for you to touch me. And for me to touch you.”

Merlin’s lips crashed into his, the force of the kiss causing Arthur to stagger backward. The stone wall was hard and cold through his tunic, but he didn’t care, as Merlin pressed against him. His mind was suddenly full of ideas of other places where Merlin might decide to pin him. Then Merlin took his bottom lip between his teeth and Arthur’s couldn’t think of anything else until Merlin finally pulled back.

“You do remember that you have a baking competition to judge.”

“It can wait.”

“No. It can’t.”

“But I just got you back.”

“And I’ll go with you. Then, later, you can show me just how much you missed me.”

“In that case, I might need to clear my agenda for tomorrow.”

Merlin blushed.

“Will you keep your hair like that?”

“For as long as you want.”

As they made their way out into the courtyard, fingers intertwined, Gwaine gave them a smirk.

“It’s funny. Merlin’s back but you look even more disheveled than you did earlier today. But also much happier.”

“Gwaine, if you have the time to laze about harassing the king it stands to reason you could make yourself useful. Come help me judge the pies.”

♡♡♡♡♡

Later that night, Arthur lay wrapped up in Merlin’s arms, his head resting on Merlin’s chest.

“Can’t sleep?” Merlin asked.

“I’m sure I’ll drift off soon. Don’t let me keep you up.”

“Is something wrong?”

“More like the opposite. I can’t remember ever feeling this content.”

“Good. Because neither can I.”

“That’s nice,” Arthur said as Merlin’s fingers gently wound through his hair.

“Gwen said you didn’t sleep well while I away.”

“I missed you. Next time your mother should come here. Or I should go with you. I don’t ever want to be away from you that long again.”

“Yes, well, I’m back now and you need rest. Don’t worry. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Then Merlin began to softly hum a song from Ealdor that carried Arthur off to sleep.


End file.
